Crumplezone and Ransack across the parrel multiverse
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Turbo is building a army across the parrel multiverse. It's up to Crumplezone and Ransack to stop him or it's game over for them and their multiverse. No flames. I don't own any characters
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yo it's me Smokescreen2814 with a story starring**

**Ransack: (Show up with Crumplezone) The terrible twosome!**

**Crumplezone: The masters of disaster!**

**Ransack: Barons of bad!**

**Crumplezone: Dukes of doom!**

**Together: The heroes from Velocitron! *pause* (We're not done)**

**Crumplezone: My name's Crumplezone, and this is my partner...**

**Together: Ransack!**

**Ransack: How's that for an entrance?**

**Vanellope: It stinks.**

**Ransack: screw you it's good, a long with this story based on the video game.**

**Crumplezone and Ransack: Family guy back to the multiverse.**

**Ransack: But first**

**Me: I don't own Transformers, Wreck-it Ralph, or any other character in this fanfic. Including some characters from U-Madder.**

**Adorabeezle: Didn't you use the male version of me in one of your stories?**

**Me: Yeah great guy, anyway on with the show.**

Our story begins with Crumplezone and Ransack in their assorted candy home in Sugar Rush playing Family guy back to the multiverse. "Hey CZ you find it kinda weird how we play video games and we live in a video game?" Ransack asked.

"A little bit, but we'll call it inception." Said Crumplezone.

"Good thinking man." Said Ransack and fist bump Crumplezone.

A flash of light blinds the two transformers and Turbo shows up. "Turbo-tastic!" Turbo shouted.

"Turbo." Crumplezone and Ransack cried out.

"But how we killed you!" Said Ransack.

"You only killed in this multiverse you fools." Turbo replied.

"Oh you got yourself a multiverse remote?" Ransack asked.

"Yes but it's different from that family guy, for you see parrel multiverse is like the multiverse we live right now but all the universes are one." Turbo explained.

"I sort of get it." Said Crumplezone. "What do you want?"

"I'm traveling the parrel multiverse building myself an army. Then I will destroy your universe." Said Turbo.

Crumplezone jumps to tackle Turbo but Turbo teleports out of the universe. Crumplezone hits the flat screen they bought. "Aw we just bought that." Said Crumplezone disappointed.

"Don't Crumplezone I have a plan." Said Ransack. He walks up to bust of Vanellope takes the head off and press a button. The wall opens up and reveals a room filled with firearms.

Crumplezone is amazed. "How long did we had this?" Crumplezone asked.

"Stewie helped out with the room and Calhoun supplied the weapons." Ransack answered.

"Sweet I got my gun." Said Crumplezone showing his gun to his best bud.

"Where did you get a gun?" Ransack asked.

Flashback to a Wal mart Crumplezone goes up to a vending machine filled with guns. Crumplezone puts his money in the vending machine and the gun gets stuck. "Son of a!" Crumplezone cried out and hits the vending machine like a angry monkey pounding on the ground. The gun falls to the shot and shoots a cowboy from red dead redkilling him. "Uh-oh." Crumplezone grabs his gun and runs away.

Ransack grabs a multiverse remote. "Stewie gave me a tracking chip in my own multiverse guide that Stewie gave me. So we can track Turbo." Said Ransack grabbing a ray gun.

"Let's get rejected Sesus character." Said Crumplezone. Ransack hits the button and they are teleported and end up in a neighbourhood with weird symbols on the houses. "Where are we?!" Crumplezone asked.

Ransack looks at the remote. "Turbo wasn't here, we need to fix the remote. But it looks like we're in a universe ruled by Greeks." Ransack answered.

"What kind of Greeks the fat hairy in speedos or the guys in the robes?" Crumplezone asked.

"Actually CZ it's frat boys." Said Ransack.

Muscle man along with two other frat boys are on top of the roof. "Nerds!" Muscle man shouted. "Get them!"

"Run!" Ransack reported. Crumplezone and Ransack run to the nerd Fraternity. "We're in the nerd Fraternity. Let's find a smart guy to fix the remote."

Perceptor walks up to Crumplezone and Ransack. "Hey you two would like a pledge to our Fraternity here's a toga and some grease to rub on your face." Said Perceptor.

"Listen we need to fix our remote so we can save our world from Turbo, can you help us?" Crumplezone asked.

"I can do that, but first I need your help fixing our party we need to get rid of the balloons, to get a tap for our keg, frame the jocks so the girls will come to our party and finally speakers for the music." Perceptor explained.

"Sure." Crumplezone replied and shoots the balloons and runs to the jocks' house.

Ransack goes to the military Fraternity and shoots at the troops. "Yoink." Said Ransack grabbing the tab and runs off.

Crumplezone plants the jock jackets next to the sorority girls' float to farm the jocks. "This is gonna be hot." Said Crumplezone he throws a Molotov cocktail at the float and runs away.

Ransack puts the tap on the keg and runs to the house that has loud music. Crumplezone is confused because he doesn't know what to do. "Hey Crumplezone let me help you." Said Ransack disconnecting the speakers.

"Hey let us in you nerds!" Muscle man yelled out he's also with a bunch of jocks.

Crumplezone and Ransack run up to Muscle man get in battle position. "Get ready for a beat down Muscle man." Said Crumplezone.

"Why don't you make us bro." Muscle man replied. "Kill them!"

Muscle man and the other jocks charge at Crumplezone and Ransack. Crumplezone and Ransack take out their guns out and shoot at them. "Well that was easy." Said Ransack.

"No hard feelings right guys?" Muscle man asked in fear.

Ransack kicks Muscle man in the face. "Roadhouse." Said Ransack with a straight face.

"Hey you're thinking what I'm thinking?" Crumplezone asked looking at Ransack.

Crumplezone and Ransack wedgie Muscle man on a flagpole while Crumplezone and Ransack party after they set up the speakers and Perceptor walks up to the two. "Well I fixed the remote now you can track Turbo even better plus I put a guide to help you." Perceptor explained.

"Hey guys what's up!" Candlehead greeted on the remote.

"Aw I Adorabeezle." Crumplezone complained.

"Come CZ Turbo must have gotten a head start." Said Ransack he presses a button and Crumplezone and Ransack teleport them off of the universe to continue their chase.

"Alright how does this party work?" Perceptor asked and a girl drags him to her.

**Me: So what do you guys think?**

**Ransack: Not bad what's the next universe we're going to next?**

**Me: I'll figure it out. But in the mean time please review and **

**All: Stay Frosty!**


	2. Chapter 2 king crab

**Crumplezone: Hey Smokey I love this story idea you made for me and Ransack. **

**Me: Yeah it is Crumplezone.**

**Ransack: That's awesome, anyway are gonna doing the same levels as the game?**

**Me: Uh no random universes I made up like this one in this chapter and a universe created by U-Madder. **

**Ransack: The same writer that gave you Adbeezlon for that story?**

**Me: Yeah she's really created and on to the show.**

Crumplezone and Ransack arrived on a beach. "Hey a beach sweet." Said Crumplezone checking out the place. "Maybe Turbo decided to relax or something, where are we little buddy?

"You're gonna laugh at this in this universe Zoidberg's people took over Earth." Ransack answered Crumplezone's question.

"(Laughs) This is funny!" Crumplezone replied.

"But instead of a doctor, he became the ruler of this universe." Said Ransack.

"That's not good, let's boil that king crab." Crumplezone replied pounding his fists.

"That was good line." Said Ransack.

A bunch of Decapodian soldiers show up and aim their weapons at Crumplezone and Ransack. "By the order of Lord Zoidberg, you two are under arrest." Said the captain of the guard.

"What do we do now little buddy." Crumplezone asked.

"The same thing we always do Crumplezone." Ransack answered and he and Crumplezone run away and transform into vehicle mode.

The Decapodian soldiers chase them. "I think this is getting old little buddy!" Said Crumplezone. "I got a idea." Crumplezone turns around and drives backwards and shoots at the Decapodian soldiers off the crab walkers.

Later on Crumplezone and Ransack are inTime square and transforms into robot mode. A portal opens up and a sniper rifle goes into Crumplezone's hands. "Hey you get a sniper rifle, get ready to see your enemies up close." Said Candlehead on the remote.

"Sweet 20 bucks says I can no scope." Said Crumplezone bragging to Ransack.

"Hey a flamethrower

"Man this place looks like the one in New New York." Said Ransack.

"Yeah, I wonder if they still do that New Year's Eve party in this universe?" Crumplezone asked.

"Maybe? Depending if Zoidberg likes to party?" Ransack asked himself.

Dr. Zoidberg appears on the giant TV. "Ah ha! That racer was right that you two would be here!" Dr. Zoidberg said.

"Ah crap!" Said Crumplezone and Ransack. "Look Zoidberg we're sorry for everything." Said Ransack.

"Yeah we're sorry we didn't come to birthday party." Said Crumplezone.

"No dice, you die." Said Zoidberg.

A squad of Decapodian soldiers show up and point their spears at Crumplezone and Ransack. "Oh snap." Said Ransack.

The next thing you know the crab walker gets blown up by a RPG. "Wolverines!" Mordecai shouted he's wearing a red bandana on his head and starts shooting at the Decapodian soldiers.

"Whoa!" Said Ransack impressed.

Mordecai shoots the camera and Zoidberg lost the connection. "Damn it! No matter what you can't escape John (beeps) Zoidberg!" Dr. Zoidberg shouted.

Meanwhile Mordecai, Crumplezone and Ransack are in the town where the mutants used to live but now it's a resistance's base. Ransack just got a flamethrower and looks around the base. "What happened to the mutants?" Crumplezone asked.

"Zoidberg ordered all mutants killed on the spot including the ninja turtles." Mordecai answered.

"That's harsh bro." Ransack replied.

"Eileen's death was hard on Rigby, she died while we were rescuing some of our friends from a prison he blames himself for not saving her." Said Mordecai showing Crumplezone and Ransack Rigby looking at a picture of Eileen. "He hasn't eaten, spoken, or do anything since Eileen's death."

"Look Rigby needs to move on." Said Crumplezone.

"You don't understand he'll never move on. He haven't told Eileen his feelings for her." Mordecai explained.

Laserbeak returns to base and returns to Soundwave. "What's Soundwave doing here?" Ransack asked.

"Some of our enemies joined us to stop Zoidberg's terror." Said Mordecai.

Soundwave shows Mordecai, Crumplezone and Ransack Dr. Zoidberg and Turbo. "We strike now." Said Mordecai.

Meanwhile in Dr. Zoidberg's fortress Dr. Zoidberg is sitting on his throne admiring the blueprints for his new weapon until he hears the Resistance outside. "What's the hell are you doing?!" Dr. Zoidberg shouted from his balcony.

"Putting a end to your rule Zoidberg!" Ransack yelled out.

"Oh really?" Said Dr. Zoidberg pressing a button turning his fortress into a crab like walking fortress. "Try and beat me now!"

"Way ahead of you." Said Mordecai pressing a button on a remote and a heating seeking missile comes out and circles the fortress.

"I forgot Zoidberg's people are cold blooded." Said Adorabeezle.

"You lose and your universe will be mine and Turbo's!" Said Zoidberg.

"Yeah right Zoidberg!" Rigby shouted holding a burning Dcapodian flag. "Wolverines!" He throws the burning flag at the fortress and the missile hits the fortress.

"Rigby what made you come?" Mordecai asked.

"I have my reasons." Rigby answered and sees the spirit of Eileen smiling at him.

Ransack brings Zoideberg to Mordecai and Rigby. "I surrender take this land and I won't give my troops to Turbo." Said Dr. Zoidberg.

"Alright no crabs for Turbo, come CZ let's stop Turbo." Said Ransack pressing a button and teleports Crumplezone and Ransack to another universe.

"So the heroes and villains are going back to their separate ways?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah it was great, but now we must go back to normal." Mordecai answered.

**Ransack: That was a good chapter good red dawn reference.**

**Me: Thanks next chapter is a genderbent universe by U-Madder.**

**Crumplezone: Is there gonna be a girl version of us?**

**Me: I don't know anyway please review and **

**All: Stay Frosty!**


End file.
